The Strangest of a Letter
by KK Duke
Summary: Uncle Jesse receives a letter claiming that KK, Karen, & Aaron could be in grave danger. Please note that this is a crossover from Dukes of Hazzard using characters that I created as the main charcters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Letter**

When everyone should have been happy something came in the mail that shook the core of Uncle Jesse's body. It was late September, 1983. Luke, after spending four months in the hospital was finally home; the harvest seemed to be going well; and life for KK seemed to be getting back to normal, whatever normal was? Everything was fine and dandy until Uncle Jesse received a letter from the province of Alberta, Canada.

_Dear Mr. Duke,_

_First of all let me introduce myself. My name is Jean Igganrouscher. My husband Bill and I are Peg's parents, who was KK's mother. The reason why I'm writing to you is that I need to inform you that KK and her two sisters are in grave danger._

Uncle Jesse couldn't believe what he was reading. He had always suspected that KK was in danger just because of past events but for someone to put it in writing that shook him.

_Please pardon the bold way of putting this but after years of secretly searching I have finally found my grandbabies. I need to explain to you what is going on so you can protect KK and even Aaron and Karen if need be._

_My daughter Peg and John met while they were in school in England. I know that John's father, Jackson, walked out on John while growing up and did not provide him much support. I also know that a few years ago Jackson was killed in a bar fight and I wouldn't put past John that he threw that fatal punch._

Uncle Jesse again was stunned. He knew that either this lady was related or has done extensive research on the family and knows way too much for his comfort level. Something told him that she was related to the girls and only had their best interest for them.

_Anyways, I sending this letter to you to inform you that KK and her sisters may have special powers that you can't understand. If their father finds out where they are at there's a potential danger that he could kidnap them and use their powers for evil._

_I know that you probably find this letter hard to understand but please keep them safe and away from their father._

_If you would like more information, send a letter to the address on the envelope but do not address the envelope to anyone and don't put your return address on it either._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. I._

Now Uncle Jesse was thoroughly confused. KK had shown some type of power but this letter made him think that something was going to be terribly wrong soon for KK, Karen, and Aaron and he surmised that nothing he or the rest of the family could protect them from.

It was more curiosity than anything else. He wanted to more about KK and her family history but yet he was tempered by the fact that her father was running around, out there, somewhere, wanting to knock both her and her sisters off. He decided he needed someone to talk to and there was no one better than Luke.

How in the world was he going to explain this to him?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long delay in between chapters but I will try to continue to write this story until its finished. I apologize now for any spelling errors; I just don't know on a Mac where spell check is. _

While Bo was doing chores on the farm, Daisy at work, and KK at school Uncle Jesse called Luke in to talk to him about the letter.

"What do you need, sir," Luke asked?

"Nothing, just needed to talk to you."

Luke grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water and continued to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Now Luke; what I'm about to tell you," Uncle Jesse paused trying to compose his words, "I just don't know how you'll take this news."

"What news?"

"Now you know I told you everything that I knew about KK's previous life in Michigan. Much to my surprise this letter appears in the mail from a lady claiming that she's the girls' grandmother. Her mother's mother."

Luke grabbed the letter from Uncle Jesse's hands. He read over the letter, shocked at the details. "So, what are you going to do?"

"That's a funny question Luke. If you had asked me that before KK being here I would have burned that letter but now...now I'm not so sure about anything surrounding that child. She's got some kind of talent of predicting things. Things that you couldn't get a lucky guess on."

"Then I guess its resolved and you better write that lady a return letter."

"I was afraid you would agree with me. Listen after KK goes to bed will tell Daisy and Bo about what's going on. I don't need KK all upset right now. She's finally gotten back into a normal routine and hate to screw that all up on a possibility that this lady is telling the truth."

"Well, I'm with you there."

After KK went to bed, the family went outside to have a family discussion about the letter. Bo and Daisy both read the letter and were shocked by it's contents.

"Do you think this lady is the real thing?" Bo asked.

"I do," Uncle Jesse commented. "I think we have just realized how much danger KK is in. We're going have to watch out for her."

"This just ain't fair for her," Daily alluded to.

"I know baby," Uncle Jesse said as he put his arm around her shoulders, "but life isn't always fair."

"Are we going to tell her about this letter?" Bo asked.

"No, not yet. I want a response from this Jean lady first. Then we'll go from there."

Here's the letter:

_Dear Ms. Igganrouscher:_

_I received your letter today regarding KK and her sisters today and was quite surprised to read it. There was certain information in that letter that only family members could know. Please let me know what is going on because the community as a whole will be worried about KK's and her sisters safety. I'm assuming that since you found me and address that you can find a phone number as well. Please call me to further discuss._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Duke_

Jesse took the letter and addressed it how he was instructed in the letter and hoped that this wasn't a fluke. He just hoped that everything would be okay for KK, Karen, and Aaron.

Jesse sent the letter back to Alberta, Canada and within a few days it was totally forgotten about. It wouldn't be until spring of 1986, the year that the girls were going to be 11, that Uncle Jesse and the family even received a reply.


End file.
